


Words of a mother

by Scarlet_Nin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Letters, Mikoto & Kushina Friendship, Sasuke Uchiha is a Good Friend, Secrets, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, because mothers are awesome, heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Nin/pseuds/Scarlet_Nin
Summary: Mikoto left a few parting words behind for her son. There is no way that she will let him make the same mistake that she did nor, would she leave him behind without a bit of motherly advice.It changes everything.





	Words of a mother

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by some fan art and decided to write something about it. This is the outcome. I am not sure if it is just a one-shot or if it is going to have more chapters. It depends on you, I guess. Otherwise, I will just leave it as it is.  
> I hope you enjoy!

_Your house is kind of gloomy…there are no ghosts are there?! I hate ghosts!_

_It must be painful to live here. If it gets too much, just knock on my door, I´ll let you sleep in my apartment, but it´s small, so don´t complain._

_Isn´t there anything here you would like to have close by? A picture or something? If I had something like that…I would always carry it with me, ya know._

“Damn you Naruto…” Sasuke sighed, staring down the dark hall that would lead to his parents’ bedroom. It had been such a long time since he last set a foot into their room. It brought up too many bad memories tainted by blood. Then the idiot had to come and bring back that painful ache of longing in his chest. He knew that the blonde hadn´t meant to insult him or to mock his family, but it still hurt.

It would always hurt.

However, what hurt more than the reminder of what had been, was no longer remembering the details of his mother´s face. The woman whose kind and gentle smile was getting blurry. Her dark eyes so patient and full of love dulling to a point he couldn´t remember the exact shade. The long strands of midnight black hair falling either too high or too low—what length had they been?

Not even looking into a mirror could change that. No matter how she had boasted a bit about him taking after her, it was getting harder to see her face in front of his mind. Not her blood-stained, ashen face with dead eyes as she laid in her own blood, but her lovely, living face lighting up in happiness.

It scared him. He blamed Itachi. If he´d not used the Tsukuyomi, then Sasuke wouldn´t have any trouble remembering.

“I will just get a picture. Then I will go back.”

Sasuke steeled himself, hands clenching at his side as he walked the hallway along, before coming to a stop in front of the bedroom of his parents. A shaky hand reached out and pushed the door open, relaxing when there was no crimson liquid anywhere in sight.

Of course, there wouldn´t be. The Uchiha district had been cleaned up, but the Hokage assured him nothing had been taken from their belongings. Except Itachi´s.

The bedroom was like he remembered it, a large bed in the middle of the room, a closet and a shelf. Sasuke swallowed, moving towards the closet first. Dust met him and his eyes watered as he pushed old pieces of clothing aside.

Aprons, pants in dark shades, shirts of grey and yellow. A lump of clothes at the corner caught his attention and he knelt in front of the closet. Pushing the clothes aside, a black box stared back. Hesitating for a moment, the Uchiha shook his head and took out the box. It wasn´t heavy in the least, weighting nothing.

Sasuke frowned, setting down the box. He opened it. An envelope was inside. Taking it out, Sasuke saw his name written on it in kanji in the script of his mother´s handwriting. Neat and curly letters, with a hint of smudge to them.

His throat felt oddly dry as he rose to his feet, walking out of the room without looking back once, the envelope pressed to his chest. Quickly closing the door, he ran down the hallway, breath ragged and uneven.

_Damn it! No panic attack, not again._ _Count to ten. One…two…_

His breath evened out sooner than later as he made his way to the kitchen. The world was no longer spinning as he laid the envelope on the table.

It took him an hour before he finally sat down at the table, staring at the white piece of paper like it held all the secrets to killing Itachi. He´d made tea, a brand he knew his mother loved, he noted distantly and had drunken half the cup as he paced in the kitchen before he could settle down and his curiosity got the better of him.

Pale hands took the envelope and gently opened it with a kunai. A letter fell out, together with a picture that fell face down and Sasuke unfolded the letter first, beginning to read.

_My dear Sasuke_

_When you are reading this, it means I and your father have failed in the revolution of the Uchiha. Don´t be sad, for this is my last wish to you. First and foremost, know that I and your Father loved you and will always love you. This letter will explain everything to you concerning the Uchiha´s revolution and a certain incident on October 10 th. Please, do not do anything rash until you have read the last word on this paper, my son._

“Revolution? October 10th? Isn´t that the dobe´s birthday?”

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to reduce the stinging in his eyes as he gripped the paper more tightly. He hadn´t heard anything about a revolution, but he decided to continue his reading.

_The Uchiha have always been looked upon with distrust since Madara Uchiha. The curse of Hatred lays on us. The Mangekyou Sharingan which can be awakened due to the grief of killing your best friend or your closest person. Sasuke, that might be true, but that is not the only option of achieving those eyes. Extreme emotional exposure such as sadness, grief or extreme happiness can also bring the same results. Seeing a loved one die brings the same results as killing them yourself and please, do not go to such extremes, because that is not the boy I raised._

_You will only hurt yourself this way._

_The village has been in constant mistrust since knowing of that curse. Your Father and I have tried to rekindle the ties to Konoha, but people have a lot of darkness inside their hearts and changing that is not easy. We were ready to accept that and put our hope in you and your brother to bring forth a new area in your generation where the Uchiha can once again, live inside the village again._

_But after that faithful day I no longer listened to your Father´s soothing words I tried to believe so hard._

“Father´s words…” Sasuke echoed in disbelief with wide eyes. His Father had been a sonic, distant man, who never really smiled. His mother had been the person to remain positive and bring joy into their household, even though, she sometimes had that far away look in her eyes that always made him climb into her lap.

His mother had been a sad woman under all her gentle love. Like someone had ripped out a piece of her heart and the hole would never fill.

Still, to hear his kind mother write these words…for his Father to have been the one to try to pacify his mother…

Sasuke could hardly image it and with a feeling of dread, he began to read again.

_I am not sure if you remember the stories I have told you in your early childhood, but I had a dear friend. My best friend. She taught me so much about life and hardship. About joy and happiness. She was like my sister by heart and soul. This woman I had known since childhood had a very hard life and a very special purpose to her life._

_For she was brought to Konoha after the massacre of her village to be the new vessel of the Kyuubi._

Sasuke´s eyes widened as he read that part, mind whirling as he recalled stories about a redheaded woman. His mother had looked ready to cry whenever she spoke of her, so he didn´t like to hear about her that much.

_People teased her endlessly for being an outsider in our village, though she remained headstrong and we eventually became friends. She told me of her fate, of what was demanded of her for her Chakra and strong life force—I had been devasted for her._

_She was such a strong soul and even when she heard about what danger the Uchiha posed to her, she did not stop being my dearest friend. She fiercely protected me and came to visit us almost every day, trying to show that we could be trusted._

_I loved her, with Kyuubi or without._

_There are people who share this fate with her. Those people are called Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice to contain a Bijuu. There are nine. There are many dangers to this person and she was used to contain the Kyuubi like Mito-sama did before her._

_I became pregnant with you and she did not leave my side._

_Soon you were born, and I had learned that she was pregnant as well._

_Sasuke, there are many dangers, but one of the most dangerous is child birth. When a woman Jinchuuriki gives birth, their seal weakens and the Bijuu in question has a chance to break free._

“No way…October 10th…”

Sasuke paled, taking a minute to breath. He took a sip of his tea, the one his mother used to make if he was upset and forced himself to continue.

_I wanted to be with her. The Uchiha could have helped her contain the beast with our Sharingan and she trusted me with her life._

_Of course, it was not permitted for me to be near her during child birth. Her husband had taken that place together with the Third´s wife and a group of elite Anbu._

_The Council had decided that they cared more about keeping the Uchiha in line than Konoha´s safety, than **her** safety! _

_Shortly, before she gave birth, I met her. She gushed about you, excitedly rambling about her son and you being friends upon entering the Academy and I wanted nothing more to go with her. The Third´s wife pulled her away before I could say goodbye._

_On the night of the 10 th of October, she died. _

_The Kyuubi broke free, and her body and her husband´s was found dead next to their child. A claw had pierced them both and the Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen._

_The Third said it was an accident…I did not believe that. All I cared about was that the mistrust of the village had cost me my best friend._

_Her name was Uzumaki Kushina._

Sasuke barely made it to the sink before he retched, the tea had drunken coming back up. His knees were shaking as he gasped for air, washing down the vomit in the sink. He blinked a few times, trying to get the dizziness to go away as he rasped a single word with so much fury, he surprised himself.

“Bastards.”

Naruto´s insult for him seemed awfully fitting right now.

“How could…the Third did that. No wonder…”

His thoughts were quickly clearing up any confusion and he found himself utterly sick about what he came up with. Then he saw Naruto´s overjoyed face whenever he spoke of the Hokage and a lump formed in his throat.

Letting himself fall into the chair, he forced down the phantom feeling of vomit and decided to finish what he started.

After that…

He would see.

_Your Father never had the chance to convince me to forget the revolution. Not after losing her. I decided the Uchiha needed to act, that we needed to do so quickly before all else is lost. Your Father tried to convince me that I could have done nothing, but I could have and not even he opposed me after my reasoning. I knew he wanted this as much as me as I was not the only one who had lost their best friend._

_Your Father experienced the same loss as I with Kushina´s husband who was a friend of many._

_What occurred after their death only firmed my resolution._

_She had done the highest sacrifice in sealing the beast she contained inside her own son, just so that the village who had wronged her was safe. A law that I am breaking was made. Everyone who had just been born and the children of the village were not to be told about this. The Third created that law to give the boy—who had no one to look after him —a normal childhood and nobody was to speak about the boy´s fate or they would be punished by death. Not even the boy was to be told._

_I could not adopt him, I could not go near him. None of the Uchiha could and we were blamed by some parts of the village for that night._

_I have never hated so much in my life. Her child was suffering, and I could not help. She had to know what her child would endure, and her husband and she still sealed the Kyuubi inside their little boy._

Sasuke did not have to read the next line to know who his mother was talking about. The urge to vomit was coming back together with a flash of the hate he reversed for Itachi.

It took all his will-power not to crush the fragile piece of paper inside his hands.

_The boy´s name is Uzumaki Naruto._

_Please, my son, do not make the same mistake I did. Do not let anything prevent you two from being friends, for it was one of the greatest gifts and joys in my life to have her standing by my side. Their fate is a sad and burdened one, but she once told me only love could overcome the Kyuubi´s hatred._

_In the end, the choice is yours, but I wish for you to help her son. I could not, and it costed me dearly. Sasuke, my sweet boy, do not let the Curse of Hatred blind you for all it brings is suffering. I do not wish for my little boy to have such a sad and cruel fate and only want your happiness in living to protect your loved ones._

_Be happy, you don´t need many friends in your life, a single true one is enough. Do not let hatred corrupt you._

_I love you my son, Sasuke._

_In love_

_Your mother, Uchiha Mikoto._

Red eyes were spinning wildly when Sasuke reached for the photo. He took it into his hands, turning it over and burned the imagine into his mind.

The beauty of the picture did nothing to reduce the burning in his soul.

His beautiful mother was smiling so brightly in this picture. Her dark hair swept back and her eyes crinkling in warmth with a flush on her pale skin. He couldn´t recall the last time he´d seen her glow like that. A slender arm was thrown over her shoulder and she held the waist of a fire-haired woman with long silky hair. Her dark blue eyes were dancing, and her grin almost overtook her whole face as she stood side by side with his mother. The mischievous edge to her reminded him painfully of a certain blonde and with a roar of anger, Sasuke whirled around and threw his cup at the wall.

It shattered into pieces, the sound startling loud.

“That damned old man…what else has he hidden? How could he—”

He was crying, but for once he did not take it as a sign of weakness as he punched the wall. His knuckles protested as the wall gave in and Sasuke snarled once again as images filled his mind.

How often had he seen the Hokage walk with the blonde side by side like grandfather and grandson?

How often had he noticed people mistreating the blonde and brushing it off because nobody did anything against that unfair treatment?

How often had he humiliated said blonde and written him off as a carefree idiot?

_“You think you´re the only one suffering? That sitting around in self-pity is going to change anything?! You´re just a brat, a crybaby, pitying himself instead of standing up for yourself! If you want to continue to cry and go ahead, but I am not backing back down. I will never give up, because that is my Ninja way! I will prove that heroes exist, you weeping brat!”_

_“I am going to fight for my precious people from now on! I will become Hokage to protect them and the village with everything I have!”_

_“That is what it means to be a shinobi? A mindless tool? ...I don´t like it. I don´t like it at all! When I become Hokage, I will change the Shinobi ways!”_

_“Why did you save me?! I…I didn´t ask you to!”_

_“How can you say that?! He died for you! He loved you and put your dream above his own—serving you was his dream and you…you treat him like trash! How dare you—”_

“Naruto…”

It explained so much about the boy he thought of as loser. Suddenly, Sasuke felt ashamed of his brooding. His mother wished for him to be happy despite what happened to the Clan and the one person who had the right to hate the village had stood above that hate. Tried to change it into affection so desperately it made him collapse against the wall he´d damaged.

His hatred of Itachi was still strong. He knew he would not be able to rest before he killed him but…

_Be happy, my son._

He did not have to live as the man had instructed him to do. There was no reason to shut out everybody and a single companion, who understood his suffering to some part could not hurt to have around.

He owed it to his loving mother. For she truly loved every fiber of his being unconditionally. She probably also loved Itachi no matter what he did. Did he truly want to make her sad in the afterlife?

The answer came to him easily.

Pocketing the picture, he began to pick up the shards of the cup and threw them into the trash. He wiped up the rest of the tea and made a note to fix the wall in the hole as he sealed the letter into a scroll.

He wiped the wetness of his cheeks and took out into the night. He came up to Naruto´s door and hesitated from knocking.

What if his teammate didn´t know of what he contained? He obviously didn´t know of his parents—he idolized the Yondaime! Sasuke was the top student, figuring out that connection after reading the letter had been easy and just as horrifying.

It could easy destroy the person he tried to protect even when hating him.

_But I would want to know why everybody hates. Why I am met with such utter disgust._

Sasuke knocked sharply two times and braced himself inwardly for the discussion as a sleepy blue-eyed blonde opened the door. Not even the ridiculous sleep cap brought any reaction out of the Uchiha, who normally would have mocked the other.

“Bastard?”

“I would like to come in, Naruto.”

“Ah, sure. Come in, Sasuke.”

The blonde blinked at the hushed tone, taking it as Sasuke taking him up on his offer as he stepped aside to hold the door open. Sasuke stepped inside, hearing the door close behind him.

This wasn´t going to be easy, but he will be damned to disappoint the one person who made him feel loved while she had been alive.

By the end of their talk, dawn was slowly coming, Sasuke stared at the frozen blonde as he held out the photo for him to take. His team—friend had frozen after gently brush over the cover, lib wobbling dangerously, tanned skin paling a shade or two.

Sasuke wasn´t surprised that the blonde knew about the Kyuubi, though how he found out was another matter to discuss. But he hadn´t known about his parents.

Vivid blue eyes were brimming with tears that slowly slid down whiskered cheeks. No noise, and Sasuke felt like the worst person when he saw the utter silent devastation spreading across the normally grinning face.

“I am sorry for your loss.”

It wasn´t the first time Sasuke had heard it but the first time he said it and meant it. Naruto glanced up at him, took in a shuddering breath and suddenly, Sasuke had his arms full of a shaken crying blonde, who dampened his shoulder.

Even though every shudder hurt, Sasuke let the blonde cling to him, petted his back a few times and beard with it.

There was a dull ache in the Survivor’s chest as he realized that he´d been wrong with his assumption that Naruto was a loud crier. God knew that Sasuke had been wailing rather loudly in the privacy of his room after the massacre.

When morning came, he didn´t dare move the blonde off him, having sunken to the floor with him, the photo laid beside them as Naruto laid with his head on his shoulder in between his legs. Crying could take a lot out of a person, Sasuke knew from experience.

It was then, with birds chirping in the background, that Naruto moved. He pulled back, eyes puffy and glassy and the blonde did not even attempt to smile with the dried tear streaks on his cheeks.

“Th…Thank you…”

Sasuke had never heard anyone sound so sincere nor so grateful with such a crackling in their voice. Meeting blue eyes head on, he nodded.

“You´re welcome.”


End file.
